Mounist Wars of St Samuel
The Mounist Wars of St Samuel were a series of religious wars fought between1048BP and 808BP. Mounism spread to St. Samuel in 1090BP leading to the creation of the Caliphate of North-East Samuelonia, a Mounist religious polity, founded by Caliph Omar al-Qurashi. Background With the death of Caliph Omar al-Qurashi in 1068BP, disagreement broke out over who would succeed him as leader of the Mounist community. Saleh al-Khatteb, a prominent companion of Omar, nominated Abu Zafir, who was Omar's intimate friend and collaborator. Others added their support and Abu Zafir was made the caliph of North-East Samuelonia. This choice was disputed by some of Omar's companions, who held that Ali ibn Abi Talib, his cousin and son-in-law, had been designated his successor. Abu Zafir's immediate task was to avenge a recent defeat by Shuquilat forces, although he first had to put down a rebellion by Mounist tribes in an episode known as the Lamanerda wars. By 1053BP Abu Zafir had been succesful in uniting all the Mounist provinces of Samuelonia into one Mounist state. Abu Zafir maintained good relations with King Robertus II of St. Samuel throughtout his time and was officially recognised as the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia in 1059BP, granting the region much independence. The Caliphate of North-East Samuelonia consisted of Lamanerda, Shuquilat, Muhtassa (Saint Elysium), Makia (Saint Issanna), Correana, Minbarrium and Samahrium (Saint Samoria). It wasn't until 1048BP that relations between Mounist North-East Samuelonia and the Cruisian King Julius II of St. Samuel turned sour. Abu Zafir's successor, Sufyan, failed to maintain good relations with the King of St. Samuel. His first action was to refuse to pay the extortionate taxes to King Julius II. This resulted in the King sending an army to Mira-as-Salām, in the Samahrium province, where the King orderd the removal of all Mounist figures of power and the destruction of Mosques. The actions of King Julius II, was to have far reaching effects across the Mounist world. Huge civil uprisings across Lamanerda, Shuquilat, Muhtassa, Makia, Correana, Minbarrium and Samahrium began. At first the civil unrest was directed towards the authorities, but soon fighting broke out between Mounists and Cruisians. Attacks on Mosques and Chruches increased and the number of deaths spiralled out of control. In March 1048BP, King Julius II began raising an army to quell the civil unrest. He tasked Lord Francis Louerbane with leading the operation. Lord Loerbane's forces met stiff opposition when they arrived in Cala Amirah and found an organised rebel movement had been formed. First Mounist War of Saint Samuel 1048BP - 1042BP Caliph Mohammed Sufyan had been given early warning of the King's plans from his spies and had set about organising the Mounist citizens in Cala Amirah into a structured fighting force. Caliph Sufyan tasked the defence of Cala Amirah to Emir Ibrahim Nassrallah. The Battle of Cala Amirah is seen as the start of the First Mounist War of Saint Samuel. Lord Loerbane arrived at the outskirts of Cala Amirah on the 18th of April 1048. Loerbane's force of 15,000 trained Knights, infantrymen and archers were expecting little resistance at Cala Amirah and Nassrallah's force of around 10,000 took Loerbabe's army by suprise. Loerbane was defeated on the first day losing 3,000 men. However Loerbane regrouped his force and the next day the Mounist army was routed. The survivors of Nassrallah's force fled back to the safety of the walled city of Cala Amirah. For three weeks Loerbane's army besieged the city, but were unsuccesful in making any breakthrough. In mid-May Emir Ali Monarvi arrived with a force of 25,000 and destroyed Loerbane's army and Lord Loerbane was taken hostage at Cala Amirah. After the defeat at Cala Amirah King Julius II called on his bannermen and raised an army of around 320,000 men. The force was split into seven, under the command of Prince Septimus I, Prince Maximus, Lord Christopher Ballian, Lord Edgar Ironbourne, Lord Farley Bolton, Lord Anden Robb, Lord Colwyn Vale and Lord Meryn Trent. The Royal banners were supplemented by the Knights of Cruis who raised an army of around 20,000 under Sir Curtis Bollingbrook. Samahrium Campaign The Samahrium Province was split, with the Western region under Cruisian rule and the eastern under Mounist rule. The main seats of power in the east being the cities of Mira-as-Salām, Zurghada, Salmeisia, El Qadi, Tarjumān and Zahraheim, with the only Mounist city in the west being Port Mustafa. Crown Prince Septimus I commanded the main army of around 40,000 and headed to Zurghada, Tarjumān and Mira-as-Salām. Lord Christopher Ballian of Véoncy took command of a smaller force of around 15,000. Battle of Port Mustafa Ballian marched north from Véoncy and headed for Port Mustafa on foot, whilst Lord Francis Boyers of Lennonholm commanded a fleet of ships which on the 5th of November 1048 blockaded Port Mustafa. Emir Mohammed El Tawa of Port Mustafa, controlled a strong garrison of around 10,000, but had been bolstered with the arrival of a further 10,000 troops in a bid to defend the only Mounist controlled coastal city. Lord Ballian laid siege to Port Mustafa on the 8th of November 1048 and immediately set about bombarding the city with trebuchets and catapults. By the morning of the 10th of November, much of the city was ablaze and Emir El Tawa sent a message to Lord Ballian agreeing to meet him on the battlefield, on the condition he allowed safe passage for women, children and elderly out of the city. Lord Ballian granted the safe passage of the women, children and elderly, who headed east on the morning of the 9th of November. That afternoon Emir El Tawa's army met Lord Ballian's on the outskirts of Port Mustafa. Whilst El Tawa had a slight advantage in numbers, Ballian's artillery was by far superior. Ballian's trebuchets, catapults, ballistaes and archers obliterated nearly a quarter of El Tawa's force at the beggining of the battle. El Tawa sent forth his heavy cavalry from the centre, with light cavalry sent to the flanks. Ballian's heavy cavalry had been positioned on the right flank and under Sir Walder Barrisdorf, the Mounist left flank was destroyed. Sir Barrisdorf then charged the awaiting infantry who began to panic and flee under the onslaught of a heavy cavalry charge. El Tawa held firm along with 500 men, but with his army in disarray, the remainder of the Mounist army were picked off. Emir El Tawa died fighting valiantly. That evening the city gates of Port Mustafa was opened to Lord Ballian and the remaining troops surrendered. Battle of Zurghada Crown Prince Septimus I arrived in Zurghada on the 10th of November 1048 with his huge host. The Emir's of Zurghada and Tarjumān had been instructed to hold the Prince's army as long as possible and at any cost. Emir Yusuf Malzeki of Zurghada commanded a force of just 3,000 infantry and 2,000 mounted. Malzeki, despite inevitable defeat bravely led his army onto the battlefield. The small Mounist army were crushed but the Zurghadian heavy camel warriors, led by Emir Malzeki, impressed on Lord Gistan Myburg for there heroic bravery, he requested that the 200 surviving warriors and Emir Malzeki, who Lord Myburgs men had taken hostage, be allowed to leave the battlefield. Prince Septimus, famed for his brutalness commanded that the survivors be executed and there heads sent on to Mira-as-Salām. Lord Myburg had half the Zurghadian warriors executed, but against the wishes of the Prince, allowed Emir Malzeki and 100 of his men to go free. When the Prince heard the following day, from his scouts that Emir Malzeki had been spotted heading north, he ordered the execution of Lord Myburg. However, Lord Myburg was saved when the Prince's council convinced Septimus to allow Lord Myburg to live and be beaten instead, to prevent Myburg's bannermen from revolting. The following day Zurghada was sacked. Siege of Tarjumān The Prince's host continued north and arrived at Tarjumān on the 15th of November 1048. Emir Azul Abarki of Tarjumān commanded just 5,000 men, having been ordered to send the rest of his army to Mira-as-Salām. Abarki refused to meet the Prince on the battlefield and kept his army within the castle walls of Tarjumān. Prince Septimus, not wishing to be delayed, left 10,000 under the command of Lord Alric Cistantyne of Ottadorf, who laid siege to the city. The siege lasted four days until the south wall collapsed under the heavy four days of bombarding. Lord Cistantyne accepted the surrender of the Emir Abarki and his men. Abarki was taken hostage along with 100 of his noblemen, the remaining prisoners were kept at Tarjumān under Alric's son, Sir Barrington Cistantyne, who held the city with a small garrison. Siege of Zahraheim Prior to the arrival of Lord Ballian at Zahraheim on the 16th of November 1048, Emir Yusuf Qabula of Zahraheim had been pre-warned of the superior artillery at Ballian's disposal. With just 2000 infantry and 500 cavalry, Qabula evacuated the city and fled to Mira-as-Salām, leaving behind just 200 infantrymen and the sick and elderly. The siege of Zahraheim lasted just 24 hours, until the gates were burned down. The 200 Zahraian infantrymen refused to surrender and fought valiantly to the death. Battle of Mira-as-Salām The Grand Emir of Samahrium, Mustafa al Suezi had ammassed an army of around 50,000 at Mira-as-Salām. Around 20,000 of which were heavy and light cavalry and also mounted archers. Al Suezi planned to make Mira-as-Salām his main stand and the city itself was well defended, with a further 5,000 guards. Prince Septimus arrived at Mira-as-Salām with a force of around 30,000, on the 19th of November 1048 and set up camp. On the 20th of November, Lord Alric Cistantyne of Ottadorf arrived with his 10,000 men and the following day, Lord Christopher Ballian of Véoncy arrived with his force of around 15,000. Sir Gregor Ulswater of the Knights of Cruis had also joined up with the Prince's army with around 5,000 heavy cavalry. The two great hosts totalling over 100,000 men met on the battlefield on the outskirts of Mira-as-Salām on the morning of the 22nd of November 1048. Prince Septimus positioned the main bulk of his army in the centre under his own and command. Lord Cistantyne was positioned to the centre and right flank, with the Knights of Cruis on the far right flank. Lord Ballian was given the left flank and Lord Hugo Kasseldon of Rockhampton was in command of the artillery and reserve forces. Grand Emir al Suezi split his army into five, under the command of his sons Emir Ahmed al Suezi and Yusuf al Suezi, who were given 5,000 light cavalry and mounted archers and tasked with the left and right flanks. Emir Yusuf Malzeki of Zurghada was given the centre with 10,000 heavy cavalry. Emir Yusuf Qabula of Zahraheim was given the command of the 25,000 strong infantry at the centre and Emir Salah al Mosiyeen was given 5,000 archers and the artillery at the rear. With the start of the Prince's artillery bombardment, the Grand Emir ordered a heavy cavalry charge. Emir Malzeki led the charge at Lord Cistantyne force, right of centre. Whilst the loses to Malzeki's heavy cavalry was high, they managed to break through the lines and into the rear causing heavy casualties on Lord Kasseldon's archers and artillery. Prince Septimus ordered forward half his infantrymen from the centre, but before they could reach enemy lines they were attacked heavily by the left and right flanks elite mounted archers. With early heavy loses the young Prince sent his left flank force at the Mounist centre. Lord Ballian charged headlong into Emir Qabula's infantry lines and began to gain the upper hand. Emir Ahmed al Suezi on the Mounist right flank then charged and with the Prince's left flank committed in battle, the Mounist cavalry stormed the rear of the Prince's centre. Lord Ballians force then began to suffer heavy loses fighting a far bigger number in the centre. Sir Ulswater's led the Knights of Cruis heavy cavalry on the right flank, which Emir Yusuf al Suezi's light cavalry force were helpless to stop and were crushed. Sir Ulswater joined up with Lord Ballian in the centre and managed to cause heavy losses to the Mounist infantry, who began to flee the battlefield. With the battlefield awash with dead and wounded and confusion creeping in it was unclear who the victor was. Heavy losses on both sides were sustained, but clear defeat for the Prince's army was averted by the heroic Knights of Cruis charge. Just 10,000 Mounist troops made it back to Mira-as-Salām, whilst a further 10,000 fled east away from the city. Both the Grand Emir's sons were killed in battle along with Qabula and Emir Mosiyeen. Somehow, Emir Malzeki, although fighting in the heaviest part of the battlefield, managed to escape to safety. Emir Malzeki returned to the walls of Mira-as-Salām. The Prince's army suffered some 20,000 dead and injured. Lord Alric Cistantyne was fatally wounded and Lord Christopher Ballian seriously injured from a number of arrows to the chest and back. The foolowing day, with his army reorganised, the city of Mira-as-Salām was besieged by the Prince's army. Siege of Mira-as-Salām The Prince's army then marched on to Mira-as-Salām, described as "a city great beyond belief, very strong and unassailable." The Prince's army set Mira-as-Salām to siege on 24th of November 1048. During the almost four months of the siege, they were forced to defeat two large relief armies under the leadership of Emir Farouk Abidya. In early March 1047 a Mounist guard was bribed and he surrenderd his tower, allowing the Prince's army entry into the city where they killed most of the inhabitants. Emir Malzeki once again managed to escape, however the Grand Emir of Samahrium, Mustafa al Suezi, was captured and executed. On the 20th of March 1047, Prince Septimus defeated Emir Ali Kerdora in a pitched battle outside the city, a victory caused by Kerdora's inability to organize the different factions in his army. While the Prince's army were marching towards the Mounist army, the Minbarrium section of the army deserted. Battle of El Qadi and Salmeisia With the death of Grand Emir Mustafa al Suezi, Emir Yusuf Malzeki of Zurghada, a veteran of many battles assumed the role of Grand Emir of Samahrium. Malzeki regrouped his forces at El Qadi amassing an army 20,000 strong. In April 1047 Prince Septimus split his force of 30,000 in two. Septimus led a force of 18,000 towards El Qadi, whilst Lord Hugo Kasseldon of Rockhampton commanded a smaller army of 12,000 destined for Salmeisia. Malzeki left a token garrison at the city of Salmeisia and bolstered his force at El Qadi to 25,000. Lord Kasseldon arrived at Salmeisia on the 12th of April and laid siege to the city, whilst Prince Septimus was met by Malzeki on the 15th of April. Septimus found that Malzeki had chosen his position carefully with good artillery support, numbering around 200 catapults. However, Septimus was confident in the abilty of his strong heavy cavalry. When the heavy cavalry charged, under the command of Lord Daniel Olsimore, they found a field littered with caltrops and traps when the cavalry attempted to turn, the confusion saw them bombarded by the Mounist archers and cavalry. It was at this point a smaller army, led by Omar Malzeki, son of the Grand Emir, who had led a force of 4,000 mounted archers around the rear of the Prince's army and and routed the rear lines. Kasseldons siege on Salmeisia lasted four days and ended with the arrival of Omar Malzeki and an army 15,000 strong. Grand Emir Malzeki remained in El Qadi, with a smaller force, awaiting reinforcements. Kasseldon met Omar Malzeki at the Battle of Salmeisia on the 16th of April, where he won a decisive victory over the Mounist army. Omar Malzeki was taken hostage by Kasseldon and the next day the city of Salmeisia surrendered to Kasseldon's army. The final Battle of the Samahrium Province Of the 30,000 of the Prince's army who had been defeated at the Battle of El Qadi, only 14,000 had survived and had been scattered. Upon hearing of Kasseldon's victory at Salmeisia, the survivors fled fled south pursued by Mounist scouts. Meanwhile, Prince Septimus, who had been injured at the Battle of El Qadi, was taken west to Mira-as-Salām, where a new army was being massed. On the 24th of April, Grand Emir Malzeki marched on Salmeisia in a bid to retake the city and save his son. The Grand Emir who had a force of around 5,000 had been reinforced with a Shuquilian army of 20,000 and a further 10,000 Lamanerdan's. Kasseldon's army numbered some 24,000, once the survivors of the Battle of El Qadi had joined him. Lord Kasseldon, not wishing to be surrounded within the city of Salmeisia, Kasseldon met the Grand Emir on the battlefield. The Mounist army numbered some 14,000 archers and the opening stages of the battle saw huge loses to Kasseldon's army. Kasseldon led a 10,000 strong heavy cavalry charge at the Mounist army and managed to crush the Mounist centre. The battle ended with huge loses to both sides and no clear victor. The 13,000 survivors of Kasseldon's army fled back to Salmeisia and took up defensive positions with in the city. Of the 35,000 strong Mounist army, some 15,000 died at the earlier battle and the remainder besieged Salmeisia. Both sides sent requests for reinforcements. It was Lord Christopher Ballian of Véoncy, who had recovered from his earlier injuries at the Battle of Mira-as-Salām, who led the Prince's newly formed army of 30,000, to Salmeisia. Lord Ballian arrived at Salmeisia on the 9th of May and crushed the Mounist army, lifting the siege on the city. Grand Emir Yusuf Malzeki of Samahrium, with his army crushed fled the province to Correana and five days later Lords Ballian and Kasseldon marched on El Qadi, who surrendered, ending the war in Samahrium. Correana Campaign Makia Campaign Muhtassa Campaign Lamanerda Campaign Minbarrium Campaign Shuquilat Campaign Mounist revolts against the Crown 1042BP - 1039BP Second Mounist War of Saint Samuel 1027 - 1020BP Third Mounist War of Saint Samuel 1001 - 993BP Fourth Mounist War of Saint Samuel 899BP - 885BP Fith Mounist War of Saint Samuel 812BP - 808BP Category:St. Samuel Category:History Category:Religion